The present invention relates to a washing arrangement for windows of motor vehicles.
Arrangements for washing windows of motor vehicles are known in the art. A known arrangement includes a check valve with a valve body onto which a flexible tubular member is fitted. The check valve guarantees that during the next washing step, the washing liquid is supplied to the window to be washed without delay. In the known arrangement the ports of the transverse openings provided in the valve body are arranged on the outer surface of the latter and spaced from one another by an angle of 180.degree.. In certain conditions, for example in conditions of a non-uniform wall thickness of the flexible tubular member, the washing liquid can be pressed non-symmetrically between the flexible tubular member and the outer surface of the valve body. As a result of this, the washing liquid can flow only to one port of one transverse opening and then to a respective nozzle. This generates a pressure drop whereby the washing liquid does not immediately flow to the port of the other transverse opening and the nozzle of the latter does not work.